


and you need to know,

by iritaescents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is oblivious, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love, but of course he realises he's in love with sakusa kiyoomi, inspired by the song ilysb by lany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iritaescents/pseuds/iritaescents
Summary: Sakusa slowly opens his eyes, and Atsumu is there.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	and you need to know,

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm relatively new to this fandom and this is my first hq fandom work so please go easy on me h-haha but I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> (p.s screaming bc hq s4 continues in 4 days)
> 
> -
> 
> this work is a gift for caly (who dragged me into the sakuatsu hole), happy birthday bb and I hope you'll like this <3
> 
> p.p.s recommended song to listen while reading: ilysb (stripped) - lany

It doesn’t come fast. It comes slowly, a gradual flow to his ears. Sakusa hears a faint rumble, then the pitter-patter of raindrops against the pavement outside his apartment. He stirs in his sleep, still not reluctant to let go of his sleep induced mind. He could feel the constant rainy shower lulling him back to sleep.

However, the slight weight he sensed beside him and the soft melody of a song that reached his ears a tad bit too late pulled him back awake.

_This is odd_ , he thought. He usually wakes up to an empty bed whenever he has Atsumu over the night before. Atsumu always leaves after they’re done anyway.

This time seems different, though. Sakusa hasn’t opened his eyes yet to look at him but he’s already wondering why. Of course he is, this is a first for him to stay.

It comes again, the soft beats of a familiar song and a humming that follows.

_And you need to know that you keep me up all night, all night, yeah_

_Oh my heart hurts so good..._

Sakusa slowly opens his eyes, and Atsumu is there.

Leaning against the back of the head board, looking down at his phone with light from the device illuminating his face. The dark, rainy weather had engulfed the bedroom, making it seem like it was already evening. The song faintly echoed throughout the room, paired with the sound of raindrops tapping against the windows.

Sakusa would have fully basked in this tranquil-like atmosphere right now if not for the presence of a certain _someone_ next to him, acting as if all of this was normal.

It wasn’t, and both of them are supposed to know that it wasn’t. Atsumu never stays. He had made it clear to the other before.

_So why the change now?_ Confusion continues to stir within Sakusa but he holds the unsettling feeling down. The dark haired knows he shouldn’t ignore this, that he should straight up confront him but he could never, not when it comes to Atsumu.

Words just can’t seem to find their path to his lips whenever he was around. Quiet conversations between them were only a fraction of what he wanted to convey to the latter.

Sakusa doesn't express much for he’s afraid of completely giving himself away when Atsumu is so near yet far. Instead, he chooses to savour this moment, this space between factuality and the reality he wants.

He wants this, mornings like this to be the norm. He wants to wake up to Atsumu’s stupid but handsome face everyday, to his breath fanning over his neck, to his warm embrace.

Sakusa never wanted Atsumu to be his so badly, it was never quite like this. It used to be a slow process, like watching the sunset or soaking up a good book at a cafe sipping on lukewarm tea.

Atsumu must have felt movement from him because he shifts his focus, and now he’s looking at him. As they locked gazes, Sakusa realises something different about the way he’s looking at him. It was never like this but somehow, Atsumu’s gaze was softer, a tiny glint of fondness in his eyes.

Suddenly, he’s falling all over again and this time, it’s fast like waves crashing against the shores, too fast to back away from the waters.

All he could think of is, _he wants to come home to Atsumu._

Sakusa would have been sure he was still in his dreams if not for a familiar touch on the top of his head, hand brushing his tousled hair back.

“Slept well?” Atsumu says, still running his hand through his dark curls.

He nods, leaning into his touch. Sakusa’s eyes travel downwards, eyeing the other’s neck and bare broad shoulders. Last night had been rougher than usual, which explains the few more hickeys and bite marks here and there.

He then sits up, facing Atsumu and ghosts a finger over an especially blooming bite mark on his shoulder.

“Sorry, looks like I went too hard,” Sakusa murmurs, brushing over the marks he had given towards the said man sitting infront of him.

He stops the music on his phone and looks up. A small chuckle comes out of Atsumu’s lips as a smile forms on his face.

“Why are ya sorry? It doesn’t hurt that much and I enjoyed it actually, every single time with ya, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa doesn’t miss the way his heart thumped a beat louder against his chest, and he’s thankful the room was dark due to the gloomy weather.

He’d rather not let Atsumu catch him with a slight blush for obvious reasons.

“Well now that you’re up, I’ll make some brunch for us while you go wash up yeah?”

Without giving Sakusa a chance to respond, Atsumu presses a chaste kiss on his cheek and leaves for the kitchen.

As he watches the man disappear down the hallway, Sakusa knows he’s done for.

He had helplessly fallen in love with Atsumu over the months and the other just seems to be too oblivious as to how much his touches are affecting him. Not the grip his arms have around his neck or the rough kisses they share while they fuck but his light fleeting touches when he expects them the least. Sakusa knows he should be regretting right now but at this point of time, he’s gone far too deep to even feel regretful for himself.

-

The team had taken a week off from their usual training schedule after completing their match season. Victories were celebrated and their coach was satisfied enough to give them a rest. Each of them went back to their hometowns respectively after the celebratory night, excluding Sakusa since he stayed in the same area as where their training is held. Only Atsumu decided not to go back to Kansai. Instead, he tagged along with Sakusa and the latter did not peer much into it, not wanting to seem overly intrusive.

“Omi-kun! Are ya done?”

Sakusa hears Atsumu calling him from the kitchen and he yells out a “Yes, coming!” before stepping into the kitchen, towel around his neck.

It took him a good three seconds to process how domestic the scene right in front of him was.

There in front of the stove, stood Miya Atsumu only in his boxers and a loose white t-shirt _(read: his t-shirt)_ , casually frying eggs and laying them on a plate. The toaster goes off with a _ding!_ and Atsumu quickly takes the toasted bread out, putting them on the same plate.

He passes by Sakusa, who was standing still, staring at him as he takes the plates out to lay them on the table in the living room.

“What are ya doing? Come, let’s eat,” He throws a look back and Sakusa catches a small grin.

His heart clenches.

The meal made was rather simple, egg toast with a side of salad ready made from the fridge. The two of them sat opposite one another and started digging in.

Halfway through, the dark haired male feels a pair of feet which were _icy cold, he notes_ , intertwining with his under the table. Sakusa looked up from his food in question, just to see Atsumu looking back at him albeit flustered.

“It’s cold,” he mumbles between the chewing.

He doesn’t say anything. Sakusa looks back down and continues his meal, pressing his feet against the other instead in response. At times like this, the thought of being the warmth Atsumu craves for nestles in his mind.

Whilst they ate in comfortable silence, Sakusa’s mind was churning, brimming with questions. He wants to clear this, _this_ something that is between them right now but at the same time, he’s afraid of the answer he’ll get. He curses his own cowardice. Before he could muster his guts to ask, Atsumu beat him to it.

“Omi-kun, any plans today?” Atsumu asks, finishing up the last of his toast.

Sakusa raises an eyebrow in question. It was unusual for the latter to ask such a question since he was the one always rushing around, dropping their plans from time to time. He’s used to it by now but something tells him everything has been different since Atsumu stayed. Everything that has happened so far feels like he’s in his dream. In his dream where Atsumu stays and never leaves.

“...Nope, why’d you ask?”

“So this means we can hang out today and do whatever we want then,” Atsumu said with a light tone whilst in a stretch, getting up from the table.

Those words struck Sakusa. Calm when you don’t think much about it but when it really hits, it sends you in a whirl. Atsumu was never like this. He finds this situation a little too much to his liking, as if they do this on a usual. It creates a fluttering yet a mixed of feelings within him and he feels his hopes rising.

As Atsumu brings the plates to the back to wash, Sakusa murmurs a word of thanks. When he disappears into the hallway, the blonde haired’s phone on the table happens to ping. The pinging lasted for a good few seconds and that made Sakusa look at the lighted screen with curiosity, just in case it was really urgent.

His eyes laid upon the incoming notifications on his phone.

**(16) messages from Kita-san**

**(3) missed calls from ‘Samu**

**(8) missed calls from Kita-san**

Sakusa swallows, throat seemingly dry as a heavy feeling settles in his heart.

He chided himself for feeling this way although he already knew. Sakusa knew Atsumu still kept ties with Kita, they had something after all. That leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. He had always wished for him to stay but Atsumu was always slipping from his grasp.

Perhaps not this time.

However, he isn't sure what terms they were on now since Atsumu rarely, or never talks about his relationship with Kita when he’s with him.

Before he could look any further, he heard footsteps coming back. He stands up and pushes his chair in nonchalantly. Sakusa notices Atsumu stills for a split second when he picks up his phone and sees the notifications.

He could see that he swiped up though, ignoring the numerous notifications. Instead, Atsumu hums as he navigates through his music app and hits play on a song.

There it is again, the familiar beats of the song resounding throughout the apartment.

_Ain’t never felt this way_

_Can’t get enough so stay with me_

If only Sakusa could say these words out.

He decides to try.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Sakusa asks in a casual tone, eyes looking anywhere else but Atsumu.

_It’s not like we got big plans_

_Let’s drive around town holding hands_

Atsumu looks up at Sakusa from his phone as he locks it, setting it down on the coffee table. He has an unreadable expression on his face, like he was debating about something in his head. At times like this, Sakusa thinks Atsumu is like the storm, unpredictable and ever so often pulling him in. He doesn't know what to make do of it. He waits.

Then, the blonde haired plops on the couch, limbs sprawling.

Atsumu breaks into a lazy grin.

“Nah, I’m going to stay here, at your place, right on this couch.”

_And you need to know_

_You’re the only one, alright_

Bit by bit, Sakusa’s resolve starts to crack. He believes he has waited long enough or what had felt like forever.

He doesn’t want to wait any longer.

Atsumu closes his eyes, relaxed. He gets confused when he doesn’t hear a response from the other so he peeks and _oh-_

It all happened too fast, because Sakusa Kiyoomi is suddenly on him, not quite touching but close. With a palm on the arm of the couch to support his own weight, Sakusa leans in and this catches the blonde off guard.

Sakusa was never this upfront. Least to say, he rarely initiates physical contact out of the bedroom. Atsumu can’t deny this new situation is rather pleasant as he feels a slight rush of heat to his face when Sakusa brings his palm and cups his face gingerly. His soft murmur blends into the song.

“Then will you stay again, Atsumu? Will you stay with me? And not go anywhere?”

_Oh, my heart hurts so good,_

_I love you babe, so bad, so bad_

Atsumu finds himself stunned, heart stuttering.

Then, he lets out a light chuckle but he sees the slight confusion in Sakusa’s eyes so he makes the effort to press his forehead against his, as if to say _I’m not going anywhere._

He figures. This was the feeling he had been chasing for, and he can’t believe he had been finding it everywhere _but_ in Sakusa Kiyoomi. The way Sakusa is looking at him right now- he wonders why he hadn’t seen it before.

_He looks at me like I’m his whole damn universe._

Clearly, Atsumu has been a pretty big idiot and he admits it.

As he looks back into Sakusa’s eyes, he wraps his arms around the other’s neck and pulls him close, so so close.

It feels like a tension in the air has been broken, because Sakusa gets the message, and a small smile forms on his face. _(Love looks beautiful on Sakusa, Atsumu notes.)_

Nothing else mattered around them, only two worlds colliding and it was just them, with the familiar beats of a song, fuzzy in the background.

Atsumu had been chasing for this, what he did not realise to be here, in front of him. He pushes every other worry to the back of his mind because he has found his home, that is right in Sakusa’s arms.

He tilts his head up to press a light kiss on the other’s lips.

“I swear I’ll never leave again.”

Sakusa must have been holding back before ensuring Atsumu gives him a verbal signal because he rushes in right after, capturing the other’s lips again for a searing kiss.

It doesn’t feel like the rough or rushed kisses they share when they stumble into the bedroom in the wee hours of the morning. It’s the kind of kiss where it leaves Atsumu’s skin burning and yearning for more when he’s already getting all he can get.

Atsumu breathes out a whine when the dark haired presses one last hard kiss, hot tongues swirling before pulling away, just for them to catch some air.

“Sorry if ya waited long, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says, tone hushed and in between light pants, leaving some words unsaid but he knows Sakusa understood what he meant. It took him a while to register the whisper in his ear after.

“You're always worth the wait, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu doesn’t know how he got lucky to have Sakusa Kiyoomi more than before, but what he does know is that he isn’t planning on letting him go now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twt](http://twitter.com/20kags). feel free to scream w me about skats/hq there! <3


End file.
